Patients treated for advanced ovarian cancer frequently report emotional difficulties and reduced QOL due for cancer patients have found that such interventions can reduce anxiety and depression in patients with a variety of cancers, and that these interventions improve survivors' ability to cope with their illness and t and their QOL. A small but growing body of evidence suggests that psychosocial interventions may also reduce patient's complaints of medical symptoms of medical symptoms and improve their health, prolonging survival. Improved health status may be one of the mechanisms y which psychosocial interventions improved QOL. However, the mechanisms by which psychosocial interventions improve survivor health have not been investigated. This study builds on previous work of the investigation using group counseling to improve QOL, and in measurement of QOL. Investigators will develop and test a structured psychosocial group intervention to improve quality of life for women with advanced stage ovarian cancer. The intervention is base on similar programs used in prior studies of cancer patients, and is designed to improve women's quality of life by reducing their levels of anxiety, depression, stress, and feelings of social isolation. The intervention will do this through the provision of a socially supportive group environment and of training in techniques useful for stress management, improved coping with illness, and for improving the quality of social support patients receive outside of the group situation.